


The Last Year

by leonpaladin



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up to Niall sleeping snuggly on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Year

Liam was getting this heavy feeling. It was early in the morning and his body felt like gravity was holding it down. His eyes cracked open to see the culprit of the problem. He smiled. Gravity wasn't pulling him down, but Niall was. The blonde lad was sleeping on top of him, hands wrapped around Liam's body and his face buried on Liam's bare chest.

Niall suddenly whined, squirming a bit. His nose scrunched up and his eyelids fluttered. Obviously he was woken up by the rising and falling of Liam's chest, but then his stomach growled so Liam had to let out a laugh to that.

"Li, 'm hungry," moaned Niall. " _Food_."

Liam smirked. "Wanna eat off me?"

Niall sat up on Liam's thighs, his hands pressed on the older lad's chest. "Thought we already did that last Thursday?" Niall grinned. "I finally got to convince you with the Peri-Peri chicken."

"Don't remind me!" groaned Liam. "Even a long bath didn't take off the smell. I liked the ice cream and whipped cream better..." His fingers ran over Niall's hips, thumbs circling the hipbone. "So sticky and sweet."

Niall settled back down on Liam's chest, drawing lazy cirles on Liam's collarbone. His blue eyes met with Liam's brown ones, light and warm. Liam gave a heavy sigh and pulled Niall upwards so their faces were only inches apart, and started placing light kisses on Niall's forehead, then his eyelids and the bridge of his nose.

"What's goin' on?" mumbled Niall.

"Nothin'," replied Liam. He continued on planting kisses over Niall's skin until he reached his lips, hovered for a moment, and then with a smile pressed his lips against the blonde lad's. They just kissed for a while, losing track of time. Until finally, Niall pulled away when his stomach growled again.

"So much as I love kissing you, I really need that breakfast, Liam," said Niall, sitting back up on Liam's waist.

Then Liam laughed -- he _always_  laughed. And Niall was proud of it, of how he and the boys have finally made Liam loosen up a bit. After three years of rigid strictness, they finally got him to swear impromtu. Of course a hint of his perfectionist nature still remained (which still clashes with Louis' sense of fun) but there's nothing a good push wouldn't fix.

But then Liam's laugh died out, his sight suddenly fixed on the silver band around Niall's fourth finger. He traced it lightly with his index finger and smiled, remembering a happy memory about the ring. "It's funny that you can't wear this in public," said Liam.

Niall frowned. "Liam, you know we're not supposed to. You'd expect that. They even made me take off that friendship bracelet you gave me because, according to them, 'it was getting too obvious'."

Liam smiled weakly. "Just one more year, love."

"One more year," agreed Niall. He sighed and laid his head back down on Liam's chest. Niall started pecking Liam's chest with his lips, sucking on the older lad's collarbone just to hear him moan out loud. Niall had to smile after that. "At least they didn't take  _this_  away from us," he said. "Lou and Hazza weren't so lucky."

Liam frowned. "I know...but Haz told me they're still allowed to see each other." Threading his fingers through Niall's hair, he tried to sound and look optimistic. "At least we know Z's happy. God, I can't believe he'll be married in two week's time!"

"He just couldn't wait, could he?" Niall chuckled. "Crazy bastard. Already starting a family..."

"Someday, we will too," whispered Liam.

Niall was caught by surprise, his eyes widened. Liam only mentioned marriage a couple of times but they were all in a joking kind of way. But now Liam's eyes were warm and there was a barely visible smile on his lips. The two of them had no idea how they went from staring at each other to completely naked after that.

The bed creaked as their bodies synced. It was a mixture of sweat and pleasure, and like always they loved these times when it was just the two of them. Their skins were flushed like they were burning up inside. Both their moans echoed in the bedroom, signs of their romantic passion behind the scenes.

Everything came into a halt with Liam filling Niall up. Still and panting heavily, Liam kissed Niall's forehead, brushing away the fringe stuck because of the sweat. Niall whimpered as Liam pulled out of him, the older lad settling back down beside Niall.

The clock on the bedside table said it was half past eight. Niall yawned and curled up onto Liam's chest again and muttered  _I love you_  as his eyelids fluttered to a close, but not before hearing Liam's sweet whisper in his ear:

"One day, I won't need to fool around with you on stage to prove a point," said Liam. "Because one day, I can freely tell the world that you're mine."

And they completely forgot about breakfast after that.


End file.
